Heartbeat
by Mysafewordisapples
Summary: Jim was starting to move on with his life till...
1. Chapter 1

**Ive screwed up all my other stories. So I'm starting over.**

Kate was packing her clothes in her bag Rick walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her shoulder.

"Hey babe,are you ready to go,"

"Yeah I've finished up the story," he kissed her cheek and went to get his bag.

It didn't take long cause for some reason there wasn't as much traffic which was weird for New York.

"May the zombies are coming and everyone is hiding,"

Kate rolled her eyes. "And before you say there is no such thing as zombies just remember the zombie case,"

"They weren't actually zombies they were just people dressing up as zombies,"

"Killjoy," he mumbled under his breath.

They pulled up at the cabin the clouds were dark but it was still warm out when they got out of the car but there was a little breeze coming from the river behind her dad's cabin.

There was another car in the driveway. "Is there anyone coming up this weekend?" Her husband asked.

"Sophie was coming up tomorrow maybe she came up sooner,"

"Katie," Jim said from the patio they walked towards the cabin and into Jim's open arms.

"Hey dad," she said to him as her dad hugged her.

Jim hugged Rick after Kate.

"Hi Son," The words were unfamiliar to Rick he had always wanted a father to call him Son.

"Hi dad," he said back.

"Well let's get in side," Jim said to both of them.

"Where's my granddaughter?" Jim asked. "Is she not coming up for Christmas and is Martha joining us,"

"Alexis is finishing up with finals and Mother is at a retreat of some sort."

They heard a nose coming from the kitchen. "Who is here dad cause we saw a car in the driveway,"

The smile came off his face. "I have someone I would like you two to meet in the kitchen,but first I have to get something upstairs and get something excuse me" he headed upstairs.

Rick took Kate's hand in his and lead her to the kitchen. When they walked in the kitchen there was a middle age woman getting gimgerbread cookies out of the oven.

"Hello," she said with a big smile turning around. "You must be Katie and her husband Rick,"

"Yes but I prefer Kate,"

"Oh sorry,"

"Excuse me I have to get the bags from the car," Kate said walking out of the kitchen.

"Oh dear," The woman said under her breath.

"She's just tired, it's being a long week," Rick spoke up.

The woman gave him a small smile before turning back to her cookies.

Rick walked out to the car to talk to Kate.

"Honey are you okay,"

"I'm fine, I just wanted to get our bags out of the car," she said slamming the boot of the car.

"Okay," he said picking up his bags and placing them in Kate's old room.

"I have to call Alexis, are you sure your okay,"

"Yeah I'm fine,"

As he walked past he pressed a kiss to her temple.

Kate walked back into the kitchen were Jim was sitting the woman was no longer in the kitchen.

" Let me explain Katie," Jim said to her,

" I'm a grown woman dad I don't need you to explain so you don't have to give me the whole she's not here to replace your mother talk,"

" I wasn't going to give you that talk cause you know that's not true, I was going to explain to you my moving on process,"

" Okay go on,"

"Your mother and I had a talk one night that if something was to happen to one of us, we wanted each other to be happy even if it was moving on,"

" What's her name?"

"Rose but we are taking things slowly we have only been on three dates and she wanted to come up to the cabin and meet you and Rick and Alexis and Martha"

"Does she have any kids?"

"Yes but she hardly sees them, her ex husband and her divorced years ago and the kids haven't forgiven them for the divorce,"

The room was quiet as Kate was trying to take her fathers in life all in.

"So how's things going on with you and Rick,"

"It's going good dad,"

"Where is Rick anyway,"

"Talking to Alexis,"

"So can I be expecting anymore grandkids?"

"Things at work are busy and we don't want to rush into anything we just want to enjoy married life first,"


	2. Chapter 2

Kate was cuddled up to Rick while sitting on a seat on the back patio. "Have you spoken to your dad yet?" Rick asked.

"Yeah, her name is Rose,"

He kissed the top of her head and she snuggled more into him.

"When is Alexis coming up?" Kate asked changing the subject.

"Tomorrow at lunch,"

"What about Martha,"

"Tomorrow also,"

"What happened to the retreat?"

"She got a bit personal with the guy running it,"

"Oh okay,"

Meanwhile Jim and Rose were sitting in the lounge room.

"Jim I'm thinking of heading off to bed but I think I sleep in one of the guest rooms?"

"Why what's the matter with the main bedroom,"

" I just can't do it Jim,sleep in another woman's bed and in her room,"

"Okay goodnight," Jim pressed a soft kiss to her cheek.

A little after Rose went to bed he headed off to bed too he sat on the bed his hand running over the side of his wife's bed. Maybe he wasn't ready to move on.

Rose was in the bathroom getting ready for bed when she saw a ring and necklace with a ring on it. She also heard the shower water running meaning Kate was in the shower.

She was looking at the necklace with the ring on it was a simple but beautiful ring. She slipped it on she missed having a wedding ring on. "What are you doing," a voice said behind her making her scared.

"Kate you scared me,"

"Answer me," she said using the tone she would use on victims,"

"I was just,"

"Seeing if it fits on your finger,"

"Here I'm sorry you can take it back?" Her hands were shaking as she took the ring off and placed it back in Kate's palm.

"I'm so sorry," She whimpered as Kate walked off to her bedroom.

The next morning Jim and Rose were shopping at a farmer market while Kate was making coffee. Rick came up behind her and kissed her shoulder.

"You came to bed late last night, everything alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine it was hot in the room just needed some air,"

He kissed her cheek and sat down on the chair when there was a knock at the door it was only seven in the morning who could it be at seven in the morning.

"Maybe it's Sophie?" Rick said.

"Stay here," Kate said walking to the door.

Kate answered the door and went as pale as a ghost. Rick heard the door close and a muffed scream.

"KATE," he screamed running to the front door.

He found his wife in on the ground shaking and crying into her knees. "Kate hey Kate what's wrong," he pulled her in for a hug and rubbed her back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Yes it was Johanna.**

Rick placed the cold hand towel on Kate's forehead cause she had fainted he ran his fingers through her hair.

"You seem to care about her a lot and you seem like a very sweet man" Johanna said to Rick.

"Thank you Mrs Beckett, I love your daughter very much she makes me very happy and I make her happy,"

"Call me Jo, Rick I mean after all we are family now and that's good I always wanted Kate to end up with someone who made her happy and that loved her as much as Jim and I did"

They heard a whimper and a groan from Kate.

"She starting to wake up, I'll go into the kitchen Rick could you please talk to her" Johanna said standing up.

"Sure"

"Hey sweetie" He said as Kate started to wake up and sit up.

"My head hurts" she whimpered. "I could have swore it was hers at the door or maybe I just wanted her so much last my mind was playing games with me"

"You mind is not playing games with you, it was really your mom"

"People don't come back from the dead Castle" She snapped.

"I know but just hear her out Kate"

"This could be Kelly's work so 3xk can get to us and take us down"

"Katie I don't know who Kelly or 3xk but I'm not working for anyone"

The tears were dripping down her cheeks as she stood up and walked slowly towards her. Kate's hand touched Johanna's face.

"Mom" she crashed into her arms.

"Shh it's alright baby girl I'm right here" she whispered in her ear.

Rick sat still on the lounge with tears pooling in his eyes watching the reunion between mother and daughter.

Kate pulled out of her mothers hug. "How did you know I was here?"

"This is normally the time we could come up to the Cabin, speaking of which were is your dad"

"Mom we have to talk about something"

Rick sneaked up stairs thinking Kate and her mom need sometime to talk.

"Has something happened to your father"

"He has a girlfriend"

Johanna felt her heart had been ripped out.

"We did talk about moving on if something happened to one of us"

"Mom do you want to sit down"

"Please"

Johanna sat down taking it all in.

"Mom what's going on?"

"I was walking to met you two for dinner and cause me and your father had something to tell you, these group of man held me a gun point and said get in the van or die"

"What did you have to tell me? And whose dead body was it in that alley"

"Kate I was pregnant.. You have a sister"

**I'm just going to leave you guys with your mouths open and trying to figure out what's going on but don't worry all answers will be answered.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Where is she?" Kate asked.

"At school and under protection"

"So where have you been for 16 years?" Kate asked trying to fit the bits of the puzzle together.

"The men that threatened me in the alley threw me and in the back of the van when I woke up In a hospital I didn't remember who I was"

"So who was the lady in the alley"

"A lady who looked like me so they would trick you"

Kate was taking it all in the last 16 years have been a lie.

"Are you angry with me?" Johanna asked.

"A bit hurt mom but dad will be even more hurt he had drinking problems cause you were dead"

"Who is his girlfriend?"

"Her name is Rose she wanted to come up her for the Christmas holidays"

"So where is Rose and Jim"

"At the farmers market"

"Is it serious"

"They have been on three dates"

They heard the door unlocked. Jim walked into the lounge room and saw his dead wife.

"Johanna" He breathlessly said.

"Hello James" She said standing up.

"How?"

"It's a long story Jim"

"Jim do you have the raspberries in your bag or did we forget them" She saw a woman sitting in the lounge room.

"Oh, whose this?" She smiled sweetly.

"This is my Wife Johanna" Jim said.

"But Jim you said your wife was died"

"It's a long story" Johanna said.

"Katie how about you show Rick around and I'll talk your father and Rose"

"Mom I'm not a kid, I'm a grown woman"

"Katie please" Jim said.

"Fine" Kate sighed.

Kate shut her door behind her she walked over to Rick and sat in the v of his legs her head resting on his chest he wrapped his arms around her belly.

"Did you hear"

"No, I'm sorry I left but I thought you two would want to tall privately, how are you feeling Kate?"

" I spent most of my adult life solving her case and it wasn't even her, I nearly died so many times cause of her case and she was a live the whole time I made you wait for me cause of her case. I'm so sorry Castle"

"Don't say sorry Kate It was worth it wanting for you" He kissed the top of her head.

"What's going on downstairs?" He asked.

"Mom, dad and Rose are talking"

"Do you still want Alexis and Martha to come?"

"Yeah they can still come"

They heard a door slam and footsteps.

"Rose wait" Jim said.

"No James Beckett I'm going"

"Rose we can figure this out"

"Figure what out Jim wife vs girlfriend I think the wife who is also the mother of your child is going to win"

"Can I call you when you get home"

"No just leave me alone I knew I was stupid to give my heart again to someone"

"I didn't mean to break your heart Rose I thought Johanna was dead"

"Are you sure now" Rick asked.

"Stay here I'll go downstairs" Kate told him getting out of his embrace.

Her mom was drinking tea in the kitchen Kate sat across from her.

"Your dad is going to take Rose back to the city and after Christmas we will figure this out"

"Me and Rick can go back to the city if you and dad want to be alone"

"No you two are going anywhere till I find out how you got married to Richard Castle"

Kate smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Starting from the start" Johanna folded her arms.

Half way through telling the story Rick came down and listened to Kate telling the story.

The three stood up to hug Johanna hugged them both tightly.

"That was a really touching story" She smiled. "But" the smile disappeared.

"Married at 19,Robbery detective, doctor what the hell were you thinking" Johanna yelled at her daughter"

"But mom" Kate said trying to explain herself.

"Don't you but mom me Katherine Beckett" She pointed her finger at her. "And you" She pointed at Rick making him jump.

"You ex wife/publisher"

"It was" Rick started. "Are you back chatting me"

"No Mrs Beckett"

"Good are you would have been in a whole lot of trouble"

The door bell rung. "Um um" Rick struggled to get out.

"Spit it out" Johanna told him.

"Mother and daughter" he pointed to the door down the hallway.

"Well are you going to get it or they going to stand there"

He shook his head and went to answer the door.

"When are you ever going to stop doing that" Kate asked crossing her arms.


End file.
